


*belief

by majoline



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Belief, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Druids, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Magic Realism, Multi, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, lyrics linked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritual is not about right belief, but rather believing in right practice. – a 'Nine Tenets' summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	*belief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reciprocity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444828) by [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline). 



> Written for the square "belief" in [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> I spent quite a bit of time reading meta on how to put together the “best” kind of fanmix and then decided I do what I want anyway. As a result, there are indie pop songs that have been newly discovered by hipsters, two bands are on here twice respectively, there's not a concurrent musical genre even in the bands labeled 'pagan' and last, but not least, there's even a violin piece! Shocking, I know. I hope you enjoy anyway ♥
> 
> [I have very limited internet right now, so the download links are the best I can do - as soon as I can, I will see about an album]

Notes:

I was trying to pick songs that both worked for Loki and our Pagan OCs. This was a tall task and I ended up continually having problems getting this anywhere near fluffy. I think I finally succeeded, despite the fact that the backstory songs are desperate and sad to say the least. There's a lot to be said here for the parallels between the two sets of stories. 

There are no love songs here and the one that comes close canonically takes place in a therapist's office -- representing an attempt to change. These are dancing songs, screaming songs, walking songs **and not** I-can't-do-that songs. Even the more reflective lyrics are proactive. Despite the fact that this is a group of scholars, their beliefs drive them to action rather than a passive state. For instance, meditation is following a maze!

This all comes together to form the reciprocal relationship that exists between gods and mortals without which mortals are easily enthralled and gods are easily defeated.

***belief**

The breakup song

"Can we take the next hour and talk about me?"

#

Past reflection

"I learned to roll and tumble with the punches,  
glory in my stripes and spots  
walk by invisible and never make a sound" 

#

Plotting Thor's breakdown

"This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?"

#

An Instrumental Shadowy Intermission ^u^

#

The pagan experience | The events of _The Avengers_

"Have you forsaken us?  
Have you forgotten our faithful men calling your name?"

#

Our story starts

"We have come to offer our story  
We have come to open the well  
It is balance we're seeking in all things  
We have come to offer our selves"

#

Loki escapes and extends his offer | Their faith rewarded

"It only takes the tiniest of fires sometimes  
to light the way you knew was always there."

#

Relief | Union

"Under the full moon light we dance  
spirits dance we dance  
joining hands we dance  
joining souls rejoice"

#

The mortal contemplation | Determination to succeed

"I have no faith or hope in innocence  
Wrap my legs around the learning  
Open up my eyes to sight  
I feel every second burning  
And I just don’t wanna say goodnight"

#

Bound to the ground to be buoyed by the wind | Staying on Midgard

"Free like the wind, eternally  
Nothing to lose, nothing to gain  
Just running wild, again and again and again..."

I'm Actual / The Format [[download & streaming](http://mp3take.com/download/0a7343b6f24f2206/02_the_format_im_actual.htm)] {[lyrics](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858545676/)}  
Cheshire Kitten (We're all mad here) / SJ Tucker [[download & streaming & lyrics](http://music.sjtucker.com/track/cheshire-kitten-were-all-mad-here)]  
Some Nights / Fun. [[download & streaming](http://mp3take.com/download/76507bc4f4720239/02_some_nights.htm)] {[lyrics](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107859425130/)}  
Shadows / Lindsey Stirling [[download & streaming](http://mp3take.com/download/75707fc2c0760158/12._lindsey_stirling_shadows.htm)]  
A Rose for Epona (Acoustic Version) / Eluveitie [[download & streaming](http://mp3take.com/download/6c2549cfd57e0432/a_rose_for_epona_acoustic_version.htm)] {[lyrics](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858891028/)}  
Gathering / Gaia Consort [[download & lyrics](http://www.christopherbingham.com/gathering.html)]  
Come To The Labyrinth / SJ Tucker [[download & streaming & lyrics](http://music.sjtucker.com/track/come-to-the-labyrinth)]  
Full Moonlight Dance / Various Artists [[download & streaming](http://mp3take.com/download/097c62cff17c2e2d/full_moonlight_dance.htm)] {full lyrics are in my notes}  
Goodnight / Gaia Consort [[download](http://www.gaiaconsort.com/lyrics.html)] {[lyrics](http://www.gaiaconsort.com/goodnightlyrics.html)}  
Alive / Omnia [[download](http://mp3take.com/download/0a705ee1c05d0627/01_alive_radio_version.htm)] {[lyrics](http://lyrics.wikia.com/Omnia:Alive!)}

**Author's Note:**

> I am almost through the new chapter of Reciprocity. I have just had the worst month ever and it wasn't until last week I even got the computer with my notes on it back...
> 
> And I will admit that after not posting for a while I felt extreme social anxiety over posting anything ever again. The only reason I have ended up posting this is because people were talking about one of the songs on here being great for a vid and I wanted to be the first to use it since I finished this a month ago *shamefaced*


End file.
